Doctor Octopus vs Mistral
DO vs M.jpg|Simbiothero Doctor Octopus vs Mistral''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Marvel vs Metal Gear! '''The fight between two users of robotic arms. Interlude '''Boomstick: That is better that two arms? as more arms obviously, by luck these two has several arms extra and to best the thing are robotic. Wiz: Otto Octavius, The Doctor Octopus. Boomstick: and Mistral, Member of Desperado Enforcement LLC, he's Nyxs and I'm Blang Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Doctor Octopus Wiz: Otto Gunther Octavius was born in Schenectady, New York, the only son of Mary Lavinia and Torbet Octavius, in a family of low-class, with a mother over protective and dominant, an abusive father. The life of Otto was not easy, I used to receive beatings at home or at school, his father urged him to use violence to respond to violence, his mother the opposite. His father used to discharge their frustrations at Otto in the form of beatings, Otto grew up hating his father. Boomstick: But later, his father would have an accident in a construction that it would kill, when Otto was in his first year at the University, his mother use this tragedy to manipulate and make studying even more to Otto.Otto graduated as a young prodigy, and soon began working as a researcher in the field of radiation, being a pioneer in this field , adult, the solitary Otto got a job in the US Atomic Research Center To manipulate them dangerous substances radioactive Otto think a device, four arms mechanical similar to tentacles United to a harness to his torso, this device you won the on name of Doctor Octopus among their colleagues. Wiz: In the work is fall of a companion of research called Mary Alice Burke, the love came to Otto, but his mother is opposed to the relationship saying that not was it enough good for his son, forcing to Otto to break the commitment. It would shortly so that Otto regret that decision after learning that her mother left behind with a man, this unleashed the wrath of Otto and faced her mother, during the discussion Mary suffered a heart attack. This new tragedy in the life of Otto it leave with feelings bitter and blame. Consumed by the blame, Otto not is concentrated well in his work and this it took to suffer an accident in his laboratory that caused an explosion and exposed to Otto to the radiation. Otto would survive and discover that the accident you gave the power of control mentally its arms mechanical, although also you caused damage brain, upsetting it and emphasizing certain features negative in the personality of Otto, who is would make in a dangerous criminal and using the nickname that their colleagues you gave, becoming in the Doctor Octopus. Peter Parker: Now, tell me how to stop it! Dr. Otto Octavius: It can't be stopped. It's self-sustaining now. Peter Parker: Think! Dr. Otto Octavius: Unless... the river. Drown it! a tentacle grabs Peter's arm Dr. Otto Octavius: I'll do it. Mistral Death Battle Result Who would you be rooting for? Doctor Octopus Mistral Who do you want to win? Otto Mistral Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 3 Simbiothero Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Marvel vs. Konami' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles